


I Just Miss You

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Phone Call, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You've gone away for a few nights to take care of your sick aunt, and Brahms misses you.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	I Just Miss You

The ringing of your phone was like nails in your ears. Your vision was blurry as you opened your eyes, tiredness making your body resist moving. As your phone persisted, you groaned, grabbing for it and hitting the answer button.

“Humpf?” You groaned.

“Did I wake you up?” Brahms asked.

“Mhmn.” You confirmed, your eyes closing against your will.

Brahms sniffed on the other line, making you finally wake up just a bit. You sat up, forcing your eyes open, to find with confusion that you were sitting on a couch, with the TV going.

After a confused moment you remembered that you were at your aunt’s house. She had gone through leg surgery earlier that day and you had gone to her home to help take care of her. You must have fallen asleep while watching TV. Well, now Brahms’ sniffing made more sense.

“Did you get lonely?” You asked, sleep still evident in your voice. 

“I did.” Brahms admitted. “Camelot came on TV and I’m watching it.”

“Oh, poor baby.” You cooed, picking up the remote. “That’s such a sad movie, why would you watch it?”

“I like the songs.” Brahms sniffed again. “It made me miss you.”

You hummed, surfing through the channels until you saw Camelot the musical pop up. It was nearing the end, when Guinevere and Lancelot were just beginning their affair. “Oh, Brahms.”

“I just can’t take a single night without you.” Brahms murmured into the receiver, his voice nearly lulling you back to sleep.

“I miss you too.” You mumbled, your head lulling to the side before you caught yourself slipping.

Brahms sighed, making the phone crackle. “Everything makes me miss you. If I see something funny, I want to turn to you and laugh. When something is romantic, I want to hold your hand. When something is sad I want to cry on your arm.”

You yawned, running a hand through your hair. “You’re romantic, Brahmsy. And you probably shouldn’t have watched musical Camelot if you were missing me.”

“There was this line, ‘Should I not have loved her? Then I should not have been born.’” Brahms continued. “That’s what I feel about you.”

Giggling tiredly, you sat up, nuzzling your phone, wishing you could reach through it and comfort him. “Brahms, I know what you’re scared of.”

He paused, the phone going silent except for the sound of Richard Harris singing his heart out on Brahms’ end of the phone and on your TV as well. Finally, Brahms spoke again. “You promise you’ll come home?”

“Yes, Brahmsy.” You purred. “You’re my King Arthur, my Lancelot, and all the knights in the court. I hope you don’t think I’m like Guinevere.”

“I hate Guinevere.” Brahms spat.

“Her and Lancelot can suck a lemon.” You laughed, standing and stretching, your body sore for sleeping on the couch. “King Arthur is like a golden retriever puppy and they just kicked him.”

“I almost stopped the movie at the intermission so that the movie would end on a happy note.” Brahms said.

You had to stifle your laughter for fear of waking up your aunt. “Maybe you should have.”

“Do you promise you’ll be home soon?” Brahms asked.

“I swear on my life.” You smiled. “I’ll be home the moment she’s better.”

“Okay.” Brahms said. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” You whispered, picturing him on the couch, crying behind his mask to the end of a musical, making you miss him as much as he was missing you.


End file.
